


Mission Report

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Kudos: 28





	Mission Report

"Nat. Natka. Natasha. Naaaaat"  
Natasha's eye twitched and she took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. She turned to the woman beside her and tried to force her mouth to resemble some kind of smile. She failed miserably clearly as Y/N winced at the sight and drew back on herself.  
"...Nevermind then"  
Nat put her laptop aside, making a mental note to finish her mission report later, turning to rest her hand on Y/Ns shoulder. "Don't be like that, I'm just stressed about how Fury's gonna react to our mission report. He won't be happy. He might even suspend us from active duty for a while".  
Y/N furrowed her brows together and blinked lazily. "But it wasn't our fault. We weren't told he was a mutant. We got him in the end anyway so what's it matter?"  
Nat clenched her fist and lowered her gaze, doing her best to ignore the writhing heavy weight of guilt and shame in her stomach. She swallowed "We should have been prepared for that. I should have been prepared for it". She tensed her jaw. "I'm a goddamn black widow, and I let that mutant poison you".  
Y/N frowned and touched her hand to Natasha's cheek, making her look at Y/N.  
"We incapacitated our target, and completed the mission objective. I'm fine, lab results show that the mutants darts aren't dangerous. I'm just a little high, and probably not much good in a fist fight. I feel like I'm fifteen again".  
Natasha narrowed her eyes at her. "I feel like that last bit should concern me. What kind of things were you doing when you were fifteen?".  
Y/N giggled, highpitched and suspiciously nervous, and averted her gaze. "Doesn't matter. Moving on, you need to finish your mission report and I need to sleep off the rest of this drug". She coughed, and maneuvered to lie across the seat aisle, her head resting on Natka's lap.  
Nat sighed and repressed a fond smile at the sight of Y/N stubbornly attempting to feign sleep. She glanced at her laptop, hesitating before deciding to set aside and take a nap of her own. She fell asleep with one hand gently entwined in Y/Ns hair, the other loosely holding Y/Ns hand.


End file.
